Ni un reclamo más
by Rose Black Dragon
Summary: ¿Hasta dónde sería capaz de llegar un líder por sus compañeros? ¿Y un hermano mayor? No es fácil guiar a un trío de hermanos que consideran al mayor un egoísta. Una simple e imprudente acción habrá de llevar a grandes consecuencias. TMNT 2012. Autoría compartida con Akiane.
1. Chapter 1

Saludos a todas las personas que le han dado una oportunidad a esta historia, en esta ocasión esta historia no sólo es de mi autoría, sino también de otra de nuestras buenas compañeras: Akiane. Lo que comenzó como un juego en el Facebook se convirtió en algo que juzgamos es lo suficientemente bueno como para mostrarlo a los ojos de los demás. Generosamente mi amiga Akiane me ha concedido el permiso de publicarlo bajo mi nombre, pero la mitad del esfuerzo, sin duda alguna, pertenece a ella.

Los fragmentos en letras normales, son de Akiane.

Los fragmentos en itálicas, son míos.

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **::::: Ni un reclamo más :::::**

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 _Horas... un tiempo que empleado en el desafío de un buen juego de video, leer una revista mientras se cuida de la tortuguita mascota o aprender del último descubrimiento del científico favorito, es casi inexistente; pero cuando se trata de vigilar, es tremendamente aburrido._

 _El clima estaba horrible, fuertes y heladas brisas que les congelaban los huesos no eran muy bienvenidas por sus cuerpos que a pesar de la mutación no habían dejado de ser de sangre fría. Además, aún no habían probado bocado desde que habían salido de su hogar desde antes del atardecer._

 _Mikey bostezaba con tal fuerza que lo único que conseguía era formar grandes vahos a su alrededor, algo no tan malo, pero su aburrimiento fomentaba la fuerza de la rabia que comenzaba a emerger de los ánimos de Rafael, eso era lo verdaderamente preocupante._

 _Los suspiros de fastidio de Donatelo no ayudaban en nada a aminorar los explosivos ánimos de su hermano de rojo. El más listo se dedicaba a tamborilear los dedos en el muro donde estaba recargado. Ya había repasado más de una docena de veces toda la tabla periódica de los elementos en su mente para mantenerla activa._

 _Solamente Leonardo vigilaba sin descanso, teniendo firmemente asidos los binoculares que en esa ocasión estaba usando para ayudarse a realizar una mejor inspección del edificio del TCRI y sus cercanías, parecía no conocer el fastidio de estar realizando la misma acción por tanto tiempo. Su paciencia ejemplar era una de las cualidades que sus hermanos no tenían en abundancia como él._

 _Rafael comenzaba a apretar los puños, ya se había aguantado las ganas de gritarle a Leonardo que todo era inútil y que nada se lograba estando al acecho de los malvados que les causaban problemas a los inermes ciudadanos. Estaba ciento por ciento convencido de que era mejor atacar en vez de ser "cobardemente estratégicos"._

 _La ruda tortuga comenzaba a pasearse de un lado al otro de la azotea y si hubiese comenzado desde el inicio de la vigilancia, ya habría cavado un agujero que más bien hubiera parecido una trinchera. Cualquiera diría que su energía disminuiría con cada paso, pero el aumento de la impetuosidad de Rafael siempre había sido inversamente proporcional a su paciencia, como solía definir el joven genio._

 _En cualquier momento cualquiera de los más jóvenes iba a protestar, aguijoneados por el hambre, el frío o el hastío. Sin embargo, Leonardo seguía concentrado en lo que hacía, confiando ciegamente en el éxito de la misión._

El afán de Leonardo por seguir los movimientos del enemigo no era compartido por sus pequeños hermanos quienes sentían a cada minuto un gran hastió.

― Leo ¿Acaso estas contando cuantos copos de nieve han caído? ¿Te aburre estar cómodo en casa, jugando, leyendo historietas o viendo parte de tu serie favorita? ¿Por favor Leo, hay que ver tu serie favorita? ― Suplicaba el menor.

― Mikey, tú odias esa serie ― Decía Donatello

― Sí, pero más odio estar aquí, vamos Leo, te puedo preparar una rica taza de chocolate caliente, mientras vemos esa tonta caricatura ¿Eso te gustaría? ― Aunque Leonardo estaba presente no dejaba de ver los movimientos del Kraang por lo que le daba mayor atención a ellos que a sus hermanos.

― ¿Qué estamos haciendo aquí? Puedo sentir mi cabello crecer ― Comenzaba a quejarse el menor con más irritación, había pasado de la negociación a un auténtico berrinche ― Sí estoy un minuto más aquí voy a gritar -Y se preparaba a hacerlo de no ser porque su hermano de rojo cubrió su boca para no tener que escuchar tan irritante grito.

― El enano tiene razón ¡Llevamos horas aquí! ¡Y sin hacer nada! bien podríamos ir, entrar, golpear a algunos Kraangs y salir de ahí sin mayor problema ¿Por qué todo lo tienes que hacer tan metódico? ¡Eres más aburrido que Donatello!

― ¡Oye!

― No lo niegues.

― ¡Eso no es verdad! ― Los hermanos se le quedaron viendo a Donatello quien, al verse descubierto, bajo los brazos y cabeza exclamando un ― Awww.

― Y dando un suspiro preguntaba ― Leo ¿Qué pasa? ¿Ya nos podemos ir? Tengo un par de experimentos que hacer en la guarida y francamente creo que nos perdemos de mucho estando aquí.

Pero Leonardo daba más atención a los movimientos de los kraangs que a las palabras de sus hermanos. El constante movimiento de mutágeno no había pasado inadvertido y más ahora que, tras las constantes tormentas de nieve, los humanos no salían de sus casas, momento ideal para que el kraang pudiera ir y venir sin causar ninguna sospecha.

Según una plática que había tenido con Cabeza de Piel, el kraang planeaba algo grande contra los habitantes de la ciudad, por lo que desde meses atrás habían estado acumulando mutágeno en diversas partes. Leonardo temía un ataque simultaneo, explosiones de mutágeno que obviamente dañaría a los humanos y al ambiente, posiblemente las consecuencias del mutágeno al aire libre tendría muchas repercusiones en la salud de los residentes. No estaba seguro y no quería alarmar a sus hermanos, por ello la larga y exhaustiva vigilancia.

 _Muy a su pesar, Leonardo se había olvidado por unos minutos de sus hermanitos sin querer. No le gustaba escuchar las quejas de los demás pues estaba convencido de que tenían que tener el temple que se necesita para ser excelentes ninjas, acostumbrándose al rigor no sólo del entrenamiento sino también al del clima; pero al mismo tiempo no era insensible a sus ruegos y necesidades._

 _― Tengan paciencia, chicos, ya casi termina el tiempo dedicado a la vigilancia, en unos cuantos minutos regresaremos a casa. Antes de que se den cuenta ya estaremos disfrutando de una deliciosa y bien merecida cena._

 _¿Por qué parece que los últimos minutos de una larga espera a veces parecen eternos en comparación con tres horas anteriores? Las tres tortugas más jóvenes no podían explicarlo, pero apostaban sus caparazones a que así era sin duda alguna._

 _― Leo... ― murmuró Mikey tratando sutilmente de convencer a su hermano mayor de ahorrarse esos minutos, lanzándole tiernas miradas de ruego._

 _― Por favor hermano, esos minutos para la vigilancia son inútiles, pero invertidos en mi laboratorio, en un grandioso experimento, son la diferencia entre el éxito o el fracaso - otra voz que ansiaba el poder regresar pronto._  
 _Sólo faltaba el temperamental de hablar._

 _― En unos minu... ― Leonardo apenas había comenzado a contestar cuando Rafael lo interrumpió._

 _― ¡Eres el peor líder del mundo! No sólo nos estamos congelando sino que también perdemos el tiempo no haciendo nada. ¡Enfréntalo Leo, yo podría hacerlo mucho mejor que tú, sólo que Splinter está ciego porque lo has estado "trabajando" psicológicamente todos estos años para convencerlo de que eres el mejor para el puesto!_ ― _La ira nunca ha podido coexistir con la lógica y Rafael, poseído por ese negativo sentimiento, siempre expresaba las ideas más absurdas e hirientes._

Leonardo respiró hondo antes de ver a su hermano, necesitaría de toda su paciencia, la que siempre usaba por completo cuando trataba de tranquilizar, convencer o persuadir a su intolerante hermano.

― Rafa sé que es tarde, pero es mejor que nos aseguremos de que todo está bien, desde hace un par de noches hemos visto movimiento por parte del kraang ¿No crees que es mejor que nos aseguremos de ello? Su tono tranquilizador habría podido convencer a los hermanos de no ser que Rafael vio en el mayor una sonrisa, la cual siempre asociaba con su falta de habilidad.

Nunca había sido la intención del mayor. Leonardo sonreía para darle confianza a sus hermanos sin importar la circunstancia, desafortunadamente cada que el de azul ayudaba a Rafael para levantarse durante los entrenamientos lo hacía con una amistosa sonrisa que con el tiempo el temperamental comenzó a odiar, asociándola a una especie de burla por parte del mayor a su pobre habilidad en el ninjitsu, esto fue el detonante.

― ¡No Leonardo! Tú eres un tonto si crees que nosotros te vamos a seguir, no piensas nunca en nosotros, ¡Hemos estado aquí por horas! ― Al reclamar también se expresaba con los brazos.

― Tenemos hambre y frio, estamos cansados y a ti no te interesa ― Vio una cara de sorpresa en el rostro del mayor, pero eso no era lo que buscaba, quería herirlo de verdad, quería que se sintiera mal, así como él se sentía cada que veía esa sonrisa "burlona" en el rostro del mayor.

― Splinter es un tonto por confiar en ti. Tu solo eres el líder porque eres el hijo de papi ¡No lo puedes negar! Eres un torpe sí no te has dado cuenta, pero la verdad solo obedecemos porque no tenemos de otra, porque ¡Papito! te eligió, pero de talento no tienes nada, de líder eres un miserable que no piensa en los demás. Ahora mismo solo piensas en lo que es mejor para ti, para quedar bien con Splinter, nosotros no te importamos y ya nos dimos cuenta ― La mirada de Leonardo cambio, no comprendía lo que pasaba, trató de abrazarlo.

― Pero ... Rafa ― Un fuerte golpe destrozó los binoculares que Leonardo tenía en mano para la vigilancia.

― ¡Pero nada! - Fue ahí cuando la mirada de Leonardo reflejo incertidumbre y después dolor, no era un dolor físico, más bien emocional, no esperaba esa recriminación por parte de su hermano y el que los menores no dijeran nada solo afianzaban las palabras de reclamo, le dolió el hecho que su hermano lo golpeara y que los demás no dijeran nada.

 _Tanto Donatelo como Miguel Ángel siguieron a Rafael y pasaron con indiferencia frente al joven líder sin mirarlo siquiera. Leonardo esperaba que al menos ellos lo miraran con un poco de comprensión, pero eso no sucedió, sus hermanos desaparecieron detrás de un gran edificio después de un gran salto._

 _Las lágrimas que más duelen, son las que nunca son derramadas, pero Leonardo estaba convencido de que llorar sólo lo volvía débil e inútil, así que como siempre encerró esos sentimientos depresivos dentro de sí. Se tomó unos minutos para tranquilizarse antes de seguir a sus hermanos quienes se habían retirado antes de que él pudiese articular palabra alguna. Una acción que se volvería en su contra en un futuro cercano._

 _― ¿Saben qué? ― dijo Rafael a sus hermanos al pasar cerca del edificio del TCRI varios minutos después de haber dejado solo a Leonardo._

 _― ¿Qué? ― contestaron ambos al unísono, deteniéndose de improviso al igual que el gruñón._

 _― Vamos a demostrarle a Bobonardo y a Splinter que nosotros no necesitamos de guía ni de niñera y que somos autosuficientes. ¿Qué les parece?_

 _― ¿Qué quieres decir Rafa? ― Le preguntó Donatelo no comprendiendo bien la idea que estaba en mente del más fuerte._

 _― Estamos frente al edificio de los Kraangs, podemos infiltrarnos y derrotarlos de una buena vez. Ya conocemos el edificio y con el tiempo que ha pasado somos más fuertes y hábiles. Nos cubriremos de gloria y para variar el Maestro Splinter nos cubrirá de elogios a nosotros tres, no sólo a su mascota. ¿Qué dicen? ¿Están conmigo?_

 _― ¡SI! ― la sola idea de ser los principales héroes de la batalla fue suficiente para acallar la voz de la razón en Donatelo y Mikey. Nunca imaginarían que aquella decisión habría de cambiar sus vidas para siempre._

 _Después de retomar el control de su persona y pensando anticipadamente en una disculpa para sus hermanos, Leonardo apresuró el paso para alcanzar a sus hermanitos, pero le extrañaba que sus cálculos no fueran exactos. Ya debía de haberlos alcanzado, pero nunca se topó con ellos. Imaginándose lo peor, el joven líder comenzó a seguir el rastro de energía espiritual, una técnica nueva que había comenzado a aprender, para encontrarlos._

Se sentó en la azotea de uno de los edificios muy cercano a la entrada a la alcantarilla que usaban como puerta al mundo exterior, se concentró en cada uno de sus hermanos y al abrir los ojos podía ver una sutil energía, los colores de estas eran las mismas que las de sus bandas.

Comenzó a seguirlas, entre más avanzaba más fuerte eran estas, pudo ver que se desviaban al edificio que durante horas habían estado vigilando, el rastro de energía era muy fuerte en esa dirección.

― ¡No puede ser! ― Se percataba que sus hermanitos se habían ido directo a la boca del lobo, un temor comenzó a recorrer todo su cuerpo, en ese momento se arrepintió de no haberles dicho sobre sus sospechas acerca del kraangs.

― Debí haberles dicho que el kraang preparaba una especie de ataque contra la ciudad y este puede ser en cualquier momento. Si algo les pasa yo… ― No quería terminar ese mal pensamiento. Una punzada en su pecho era la señal segura de un terrible presentimiento –"Por favor, que no entren, que no vayan"- El trayecto lo sentía eterno y el corazón salirse. Sí sus hermanos habían ido a ese lugar necesitarían refuerzos.

Leonardo no sabía que planeaban pero los conocía, temía que la osadía de Rafael los metiera en problemas. Trató de llamarlos pero no hubo señal, no lo pensó más, fue tras ellos a sabiendas que ahora el krang estaba más alerta que nunca. No podía permitir que salieran lastimados.

― Soy de lo peor ¿Qué clase de líder los deja solos? Rafa tiene razón, no soy un buen líder, ni un buen hermano ― Se decía, recriminándose por no ser el líder que sus hermanos esperaban de él, de serlo nunca se hubieran separado y expuesto a un peligro sin sentido.

 _Haciendo gala de las fuerzas adquiridas después de su primera vez entrando al edificio, Rafael y sus hermanitos limpiaban sistemáticamente cuarto por cuarto, acabando con todos los kraangs dentro de cada uno. Rafael no quería admitirlo en voz alta, pero muchas de las estrategias que estaban usando eran de las que Leonardo había perfeccionado desde hacía tiempo o que él mismo había desarrollado desde que habían salido por primera vez al mundo exterior._

 _Pero no queriendo ser menos que el "el intrépido líder" Rafael decidió que la mejor estrategia de cierto punto en adelante sería tomar por sorpresa a los enemigos en cada cuarto en lugar de esperar el momento oportuno como lo habían estado haciendo desde el principio._

 _― Creo que ya casi no quedan enemigos en este piso, ¡debemos atacar con la sorpresa como nuestra principal ventaja! ¿Listos?_

 _― ¡Adelante, nuevo líder! ― Ovacionaron ambas tortuguitas cegados por la emoción de que absolutamente nada había salido mal para ellos hasta entonces._

 _Después de derribar la puerta, al único que hallaron dentro de la habitación, fue a un Kraang sin cuerpo robótico. El sorprendido alienígena, saltó espantado después de escuchar como la puerta caía al suelo._

 _Asegurándose de que aquel enemigo estaba completamente solo, Rafael avanzó hacia él con una sonrisa de triunfo, listo para noquearlo de un solo golpe, algo muy sencillo de lograr. Nunca se percató que aquel ser estaba muy cerca de un botón y que uno de sus tentáculos estaba justo encima de él. Tan pronto como Rafael y los demás estuvieron cerca de aquel enemigo supuestamente indefenso, la expresión de sorpresa en el amorfo rostro del extraterrestre cambió y fue muy tarde para los chicos el darse cuenta de que habían caído en una trampa._

Todas las puertas y ventanas que daban al exterior se sellaron herméticamente, luces rojas y una estruendosa alarma comenzaron a hacerse presentes.

― Rafa... ¿Qué sucede oh glorioso líder? ― Miguel Angel se cubría con el brazo de su hermano, como comúnmente lo hacía con el de Leonardo, pero a diferencia de su hermano de azul, quien siempre buscaba protegerlo con ese brazo guiando al pequeño hacia su espalda para protegerlo, su temperamental hermano lo sacudió para quitárselo de encima, Rafael necesitaría los dos brazos para pelear contra lo que estuviera por venir.

― Rafa, creo que perdimos el factor sorpresa ¿Qué hacemos? ― Rafael no tenía ni idea de qué hacer, pero no quería que sus hermanos lo vieran flaquear y mucho menos retroceder, eso sería casi como darle la razón a Leonardo y él no quería admitirlo, haber ido ahí sin saber a lo que se enfrentaban había sido un error.

― Destrocemos todo el lugar. Ya hemos acabado con muchos kraangs, no creo que nos sea difícil acabar con otros tantos, después de todo ¿Cuantos puede haber? ― dijo algo altanero corriendo y pateando al kraang que había dado la alarma. Un humo rosado comenzó a salir de las ventilas.

― ¿Donnie, que es eso? ― Por primera vez Rafael reflejo temor en su voz.

― Creo que ― El olor a oxido y sabor amargo que dejaba ese humo no dejaba lugar a dudas, era una especie de veneno que los krang usaban para respirar ― ¡Son gases! Es el ambiente natural del kraang, ¡Hay que salir de aqui! ― Donatello ordenó

― ¡Rápido las ventanas! ― comenzaron a golpearlas pero no se rompían, a cada momento se sentían mareados, se dieron cuenta que a sus espaldas habían llegado más Krandroides y ahora disparaban.

― Atrapen a las llamadas tortugas con vida, pueden servirnos para experimentar ― Ordenó una de ellas. Los mareos iban en aumento, pero no se rendían, Rafael corrió contra los krangs para atacarlos, pero de forma muy fácil fue derribado quedando en el suelo.

― ¡RAFA! ― gritaron los otros dos hermanos tratando de rescatar a su hermano a quien veían ser arrastrado por el brazo a través de todo el pasillo.

― ¡No se lo lleven! ― Miguel Ángel tomo su kusarigama y lo lanzó contra algunos kraangs, pero este falló el golpe y no lastimó a ninguno, al ver esto los kraangs dispararon contra el menor. Una especie de red lo envolvió de inmediato dejándolo indefenso.

― ¡Mikey! ― Donatello ya veía borroso, trató de defender a su hermano pero todo se hizo negro, no supo del golpe directo a su cabeza el cual permitió que la inconsciencia lo abrazara.

...

 _Los tres jóvenes guerreros poco a poco abandonaron la inconsciencia casi simultáneamente. Estaban confinados en una esfera que parecía construida por un fino pero fuerte enrejado de un material que al mismo tiempo que semejaba una celosía estaba recubierto por fuera con una delgadísima capa de un filtro transparente que lo protegía de una ambiente saturado de veneno. Su prisión flotaba en medio del cuarto, lejos de cualquier forma de escape, los Kraangs los habían desprovisto de sus armas y, para disgusto de Rafael, también de gran parte de su orgullo._

 _― ¿Dónde estamos? ― Mikey preguntó apretándose la cabeza tratando de minimizar un dolor de cabeza enorme._

 _― Nos han capturado, Mikey, ¿no recuerdas que el señor "puedo ser mejor líder que Leonardo" nos metió en este lío? ― Le recordó Donatelo mirando de reojo a su gruñón hermano que apretó sus dientes antes de decir son sarcasmo: ― Que yo recuerde no te traje a punta de pistola, Donatelo, viniste por tu propia voluntad._

 _― ¡No sé en qué demonios estaba pensando cuando me metiste esa tonta idea en la cabeza de que sólo nosotros tres podíamos encargarnos de un asunto tan delicado como éste sin tener ni idea de lo que sucedía, un plan de ataque o cuando menos un plan de escape!_

 _― ¡Si hubieras cooperado un poco y no me lo hubieras dejado todo a mí, no hubiéramos caído en esa trampa! Pero NO, confiaste en que YO tenía todas las respuestas!_

 _― ¡ESO ES JUSTO LO QUE LEO HACE, IDIOTA. SE SUPONÍA QUE TÚ ERAS EL QUE NOS GUIABA! Si realmente crees que Leo sólo hace lo que hace por presumir o por sentirse superior a nosotros o para seguir siendo el "preferido de Splinter", entonces tienes el premio a la estupidez en toda la maldita ciudad!_

 _― ¡Claro que lo hace por eso! ¿Acaso crees que se preocupa TANTO por nosotros? ¡Apenas y nos hizo caso cuando le mencionamos lo de la pérdida de tiempo o que estábamos muertos de frío! Siempre con sus ideas de: "debemos mostrar entereza frente a cualquier situación..." ¡Vaya fastidio!_

 _― ¡Ahora te has ganado el premio a la estupidez en todo el continente, Rafael!_

 _― ¡CÁLLENSE, POR FAVOR! ― Les rogó Miguel Ángel, de verdad arrepentido de haber creído que el equipo podría funcionar sin el líder_ ― _Tan pronto como Leo se dé cuenta de que no estamos nos buscará, estoy seguro._

 _― ¡Eso si que no! ― Le gritó Rafael - nosotros podemos salir de aquí sin ayuda, sólo tenemos que pensar en un buen plan de escape._

 _― ¿Crees que no he pensado en las posibilidades, Rafael? ― Le reprochó Donatelo ― Tengo varios minutos tratando de ver nuestras opciones, yo puedo pensar en alguna estrategia, pero sólo si tiene que ver con cuestiones tecnológicas, ese es mi departamento, pero es Leo el que tiene las estrategias de pelea y de las maniobras de sigilo; el que piensa a futuro._

 _― ¿Qué haremos? ― Mikey comenzaba a desesperarse, pero seguía confiando ciegamente en qu su hermano mayor iba a encontrarlos._

Leonardo había llegado a las afueras del edificio, pudo rastrear a sus hermanos hasta el punto que usaron de entrada al edificio, por más que trató de hacer lo mismo no pudo, dio una vuelta para ver sus opciones pero se percató que el edificio estaba cerrado herméticamente, eso no le daba buena espina, sus hermanos estaban dentro, y de seguro los habían descubierto, de ser lo contrario el edificio no tendrían tanta seguridad.

Comenzó a escalar con ayuda de su gancho, a través de los ventanales pudo darse cuenta de ese extraño humo rosado que invadía el lugar, quería decir que usar los ductos de ventilación no podía ser una opción, subió un poco más, hasta donde había una especie de terraza, pudo descansar un momento del enorme esfuerzo que implicaba subir manualmente ese edificio.

Se percató que dentro había restos de kraang-droides por diversas habitaciones -"Ellos estuvieron aquí, pero ¿A dónde se metieron?, Si algo les pasa..." ― El bienestar de sus hermanos era ahora lo más importante, no quería que salieran heridos y menos por ser un mal líder para ellos, por no ser lo suficiente, lo que ellos necesitaban. Su corazón comenzó a latir con angustia, lo que menos quería en este mundo era que sus hermanos resultaran heridos y el solo pensar que él lo había provocado lo estaba matando.

Tomó una navaja especial, con ella pudo cortar una parte del cristal para poder entrar, seguiría el rastro de los kraang-droides para encontrar a sus hermanos, sabía que no sería fácil pero no podía esperar más, quería asegurarse que ellos estuvieran bien.

Pecho a tierra entró al edificio, para su fortuna en la parte baja el humo era muy escaso, lo que le daba la posibilidad de respirar en menor proporción ese gas venenoso. Leonardo no sabía exactamente qué era ese humo, pero si era extraterrestre sabía que no podía serle benéfico.

Arrastrándose comenzó a desplazarse por el edificio, al escuchar unos pasos decidió esconderse.

― Las tortugas capturadas serán utilizadas para ser experimentos en la Dimensión X.

― Eso les pasa por meterse en nuestros asuntos, ahora solo debemos esperar a que el portal se abra y se podrán transportar.

― Debemos encontrar a la cuarta tortuga antes de que el portal se los lleven ― Lo que escuchó de los Kraang-droides lo dejó frío, por las narraciones de Cabeza de Piel, quien ya había estado ahí, sabía que la Dimensión X era un lugar donde sus hermanos sufrirían de horribles torturas pero eso no pasaría, él no lo permitiría.

 **Continuará…**


	2. Chapter 2

Las partes en letras normales pertenecen a Akiane.

 _Las partes en letras itálicas son mías._

* * *

 _El saber que sus hermanitos pronto habrían de ser transportados a la dimensión X, logró desplazar la angustia en el corazón de Leonardo para substituirla con toda la astucia disponible en su mente. Además de seguir avanzando poco a poco casi pegado al piso, se quitó su bandana y la ajustó a la altura de su boca y de sus fosas nasales como protección para absorber aún menos cantidad de la extraña substancia._

 _Al mismo tiempo que continuaba avanzando, sacó en conclusión que sus hermanos estaban muy cerca no sólo gracias a la técnica de rastreo de energía sino también a las conversaciones de los kraangdroides._

 _Y se alegró por ello, pero se dio cuenta de que la extraña substancia también estaba siendo absorbida a través de su piel y sus ojos. Su vista comenzaba a verse obstruida por un ardor insoportable. Le preocupaba no saber cómo sacar a sus hermanos en medio de ese ambiente viciado y peligroso, pero eso no mermó su decisión de seguir avanzando. Primero lo primero, encontrarlos._

 _Si algo distinguía a Leonardo en cuanto sabía que sus hermanos estaban en peligro, era despertar en sí mismo una bravía voluntad de arrasar con todos los obstáculos que se le pusieran en frente. Una fuerza como ésa no tenía rival y absolutamente nada podía oponérsele, todos y todo debían rendirse ante ello. Esa era una de las cualidades que había desarrollado desde que tuvo la capacidad de cuidar a los más chicos. Transformar cualquier sentimiento destructivo en una fuerza positiva que lo ayudara a cuidar y defender a sus hermanitos y futuros compañeros de equipo._

 _Siguiendo por el camino que le indicaban no sólo sus memorias del interior del edificio sino también su técnica para seguir el rastro de energía, Leonardo llegó a las puertas de un gran salón, no podía activar el mecanismo de entrada desde su posición, así que se puso de pie, pero en cuanto lo hizo, su piel comenzó a sentirse como si estuviera cerca de un fuego abrasador._

 _Haciendo caso omiso del dolor, Leonardo operó el sistema y la puerta se abrió de inmediato. Tan pronto como el líder entró, volvió a la "seguridad" de estar en un nivel bajo, puso una rodilla en tierra. Trató de enfocar su vista frotándose un poco los ojos, pero lo único que logró fue irritar su piel pues la substancia ahora cubría todo su cuerpo._

 _Desde la posición en la que se encontraba intentó inspeccionar todo el enorme lugar con un dañado sentido de la vista, pero razonó que el mismo gas que lo estaba envenenando le servía de camuflaje, pero le impediría ver al mismo tiempo, así que renunció a usar sus ya maltrechos ojos porque sabía que había llegado a su destino pues sentía que sus hermanitos estaban justo ahí._

 _Percibía la cercanía de las tres energías, brillando tan intensamente como siempre, eso le aseguraba que estaban bien. Una sonrisa de alivio ensanchó un poco sus labios, pero antes de cerciorarse de hablarles a los chicos, quería estar seguro de que no había enemigos cerca, algo complicado para realizar ya que al ser en su mayoría androides él no percibía su energía así que tuvo que agudizar sus sentidos._

Supo identificar perfectamente donde se encontraba cada uno de sus oponentes, no distinguía exactamente dónde estaban sus hermanos pero sabía que estaban a salvo.

Dentro de su prisión los hermanos se habían adentrado en una discusión sin sentido, se habían dado cuenta del error que cometido al ser tan impulsivos y arrogantes pero no deseaban admitirlo, así que hacían lo más fácil, culparse mutuamente de su actual situación.

― ¡Es por eso que nunca serás como Leo! ― Donatello estaba irritado.

― ¡Ese era el plan, Genio! ― Rafael contestaba con tono arrogante.

― ¡Muy bien! ¡Ahora mira a donde hemos llegado! ¡Nadie sabe que estamos aquí! ¡Nos van a desaparecer y nunca podremos regresar! ¿Ese era tu plan?

― ¡Claro que no Donatello! Ese no era mi plan, yo solo quería… ― Bajó el cabeza avergonzado.

― Querías demostrar que eres mejor que Leo, mira que bien te funcionó. ¿Pero qué demonios estábamos pensando cuando te seguimos?

― No importa, Leo vendrá ― Tanto Rafael y como Donatello escucharon lo que en un susurro dijo el menor, ambos compartieron una mirada "Eso no pasará" pensaban.

― Mikey, entre antes lo aceptemos será mejor, Leo no sabe dónde estamos, hay que tratar de salir de aquí – Donatello trataba de hacerlo consiente de la situación cuando fue interrumpido por Rafael.

― ¿Y cómo se supone que haremos eso? ¿Tienes una buena idea Genio? ― Su tono irónico molestó al de banda morada comenzando con una nueva disputa.

El menor decidió desconectarse de ese pleito y comenzó a ver la habitación en la que estaban, ellos estaban suspendidos por alguna clase de campo magnético, sus armas estaban a un lado del panel principal controlado por dos kraangdroides, y otros dos manejando diversos controles tecnológicos del portal.

― ¿Sólo cuatro? pensé que eran más ― Decía el pequeño, el humo era más y más denso en esa habitación, se movía formando círculos a su alrededor ― Donnie ¿Qué está pasando? ― Miguel Ángel sacó de sus pensamientos bélicos a los mayores, Donatello, entonces vio lo que pasaba y con voz alarmada comenzó a anunciar sus conclusiones a los demás.

― ¡Nos quiere mandar a la Dimensión X! ― Esto los puso en alerta.

― ¿A qué te refieres? ― Preguntaba Rafael.

― A que nos mandarán a la Dimensión X, solo mira, están probando el portal y esos pequeños momentos en los que llegan a tener una conexión hace que ese humo se intensifique.

― ¿Y para qué nos quieren ahí? ― Miguel Ángel sospechaba la respuesta.

― Lo más probable es que quieran experimentar con nosotros- Terminó por decir Donatello.

― ¡No! ― gritó el menor ― Si nos mandan para allá Leo nunca podrá encontrarnos ¿Cómo podremos regresar si nos mandan allá? ― Pero no obtuvo respuesta, sus hermanos solo miraban al suelo apretando sus puños por la impotencia.

― Eso es exacto lo que haremos tortugas, nos los llevaremos para poder hacer nuestras investigaciones con ustedes ― un Kraang se encargaba de mover la esfera de manera mecánica hacia su posición para ser transportada, las tortugas comenzaron a golpear inútilmente su prisión.

― Ya está, Kraang abre el portal ― instintivamente todos voltearon a ver el panel central donde se encontraban los dos kraangdroides pero para su sorpresa estos se encontraban en el suelo.

― ¡Es Leo! ― Gritó Miguel Ángel de alegría al ver a su hermano ― ¡Sabia que no nos dejaría solos, él siempre esta cuando más lo necesitamos! ― Su hermanito tenía razón, Rafael se sintió miserable por hacer sentir mal al mayor, comenzó a reflexionar, Leonardo siempre estaba ahí para ayudarlos sin importar la circunstancia, reconocía que su estrategia y habilidades eran mejores a las de él y lo había demostrado en más de una vez, como muestra, estaba el reciente hecho que los había encontrado ¿Cómo lo había hecho si no habían dejado rastro? Simplemente Leonardo tenía un sexto sentido para saber sobre ellos, sabía cuando estaban en problemas o tenían una aflicción y siempre estaba ahí, ahora, él había llegado solo y haciendo lo que los tres intentaron, entrar cautelosamente y acabar con los kraangs que los estaban aprisionando.

 _Los dos kraangdroides que aún estaban en pie, no se habían percatado aún que sus compañeros ya no estaban en sus puestos. Leonardo los dejaba fuera de combate uno a uno, fue sólo cuestión de tiempo antes de que todos cayeran. Gracias a su sigilosa habilidad, el joven líder impidió que alguno de ellos accionara la alarma, pero eso no quería decir que sus acciones no tuvieran un costo._

 _Su piel comenzaba a llenarse de pequeñas ampollas, los pequeños vasos sanguíneos alrededor de ellas comenzaban a mostrarse más gruesos debajo de su piel y de un color amoratado. Horribles náuseas lo asaltaron de pronto haciéndole caer de rodillas, pero sólo la bilis subió por su garganta._

 _Pronto sus ojos estarían casi inservibles, comenzó a moverse poco a poco en dirección del tablero principal para liberar a sus hermanos, pero su raciocinio estaba nublado por un terrible dolor de cabeza. Si seguía de esa forma sus hermanos estarían perdidos, así que decidió sacrificar un poco de sí mismo para continuar._

 _Recitando las palabras especiales para efectuar la técnica de curación, Leonardo usó gran parte de su fuerza vital para auto-reparar mucho del daño que el vapor venenoso había provocado en su organismo, pero lo único que había logrado era ganar tiempo para salvar a sus hermanos, el gas era tan tóxico que el tiempo que ganó apenas sería suficiente para asegurar la supervivencia de Mikey,Donnie y Rafa, pero no la propia. ¿Pero acaso le importaba eso? Claro que no. Lo importante era cuidar de los suyos, de los pequeños que estaban bajo sus órdenes, de los hermanitos que él alguna vez había soñado no tuvieran que sacrificar nada para vivir felizmente._

 _Todos sus hermanos observaban con angustia que Leonardo, después de acabar con los enemigos, comenzaba a sentirse peor porque se tambaleaba. Aunque no podían ver claramente el estado del líder debido al gas, Donatelo, gracias a su intelecto y a su memoria de todo lo que le había detallado Leatherhead, sabía lo que le sucedía. Pero no dijo nada para no estresar a su hermano pequeño quien sonreía lleno de esperanza, sólo miró de reojo a Rafael, dirigiéndole una de esas miradas que dan inteligencia a los muros. El segundo mayor comprendió que Leo estaba en peligro de muerte._

 _Rafael, conociendo a fondo los pensamientos de su hermano mayor, sabía que no dudaría ni un segundo en sacrificarse por ellos, él lo sabía, sabía de sobra lo que Leonardo siempre hacía, conocía de toda la vida sus pensamientos, era increíblemente predecible y por eso lo detestaba y lo amaba al mismo tiempo. Dejando escapar un suspiro angustioso, apretó sus puños hasta que sus nudillos se volvieron casi blancos, cerró apretadamente sus ojos, pero eso no impidió que su bandana se humedeciera poco a poco con las lágrimas que lograban escaparse._

 _Donatelo respiró aliviado al ver que Leo se auto-curaba, pero conociendo las peligrosas propiedades del gas venenoso, sabía que entre más tiempo durara Leonardo rodeado de eso, más difícil sería para él el tratar de salir con vida._

 _Mikey estaba rebosante de emoción, su querido y adorado hermano iba a salvarlos y todos ellos saldrían de allí. Lástima que el pequeño pecoso no sabía que ese "todos" no incluía a Leonardo._

― Sabía que Leo no nos abandonaría ― Mikey demostraba su alegra. Un estruendo llamó su atención justo arriba de ellos, relámpagos violetas comenzaban a caer cerca de su prisión .

― ¿Y ahora qué Donnie?

― El proceso del portal ya está muy avanzado, nos transportará en cualquier momento.

― Debemos de salir de aqui y pronto ¡LEO! ― Rafael golpeaba para llamar la atención de su hermano, sin embargo Leonardo estaba consciente de lo que sucedía, el portal estaba por llevarse lo más importante en su vida, si no se daba prisa en sacarlos de ese lugar pronto perdería todo lo que tenía valor para él.

Aunque quería apresurarse su cuerpo ya no respondía con el mismo dinamismo, ni si quiera con la mitad. A paso lento llegó al panel de control, tomó el arma de un guardia kraang derribado, estaba seguro que la usaría.

Sobre el panel de control comenzó a apretar diversos botones, no sabía a ciencia cierta qué era lo que hacía, no podía concentrar su visión para tratar de interpretar esos símbolos y su pensamiento tampoco lo dejaba, ese dolor de cabeza parecía un taladro en el cerebro, solo esperaba que algo de lo que hacía ayudara a sacar a sus hermanos de ahí.

Más relámpagos y truenos era la señal de que estaban por ser transportados, el sintió un mareo, su cuerpo le reclamaba descanso, ya no soportaba más ― ¡LEO! ― pareció escuchar de su hermano Rafael, un grito de temor que lo hizo recordar porqué estaba soportando y debía seguir aguantando ese dolor, sus hermanos aún no estaban a salvo.

Con el arma del kraangdroide comenzó a disparar a uno de los brazos, soporte del transportador, sus disparos eran dispersos hasta que se pudo concentrar y hacerlo explotar, los demás disparos habían dado en otro control que comenzaba a tener cortos circuitos.

No estuvo seguro si se debía a la desesperada presión de los botones o algún disparo de esa arma pero sus hermanos se liberaron de esa prisión. Al ver esto, Leonardo disparó contra los grandes ventanales del edificio hasta que uno se rompió.

― ¡Salgan pronto de aquí! ― Les ordenó con una voz cansada y rasposa ― ¡Tomen sus ganchos y salgan de aquí! ¡AHORA!

 _El estruendo de la explosión de uno de los soportes del transportador puso en alerta a todos los demás guardias en los pisos restantes del edificio, guiados por una misma señal que todos los cuerpos robóticos captaban, todos llegaban en grandes oleadas al mismo piso._

 _Tan pronto como los chicos se vieron libres, quisieron ir por su hermano pero Leonardo ya estaba apuntando el arma en dirección de los enormes cristales y antes de que sus hermanitos pudieran dar más de un paso para ayudarlo a salir con ellos, grandes pedazos transparentes salían despedidos en todas direcciones fuera del inmueble._

 _Donatelo, al ver que los Kraangs llegaban en grandes números, vaciló en seguir avanzando, pero ese titubeo desapareció de inmediato no sólo al escuchar la orden dada por su hermano sino también al ver que Leonardo dirigía los disparos del arma en dirección de la enorme y expuesta fuente de poder del transportador._

 _Rafael no quiso hacer caso de la orden dada por su hermano, forcejeaba con Donatelo quien tuvo la suficiente fuerza y sangre fría para comprender lo que su hermano planeaba hacer. Sacando a la fuerza a Rafael, Donatelo empujó con su cuerpo a Mikey a través del enorme agujero en el ventanal._

 _Con una expresión de alegría al verse comprendido de inmediato por el más listo y bien seguro de que sus hermanos ya estaban fuera del alcance del peligro, Leonardo siguió disparando hasta que todo se vio envuelto en grandes llamaradas, la energía de la explosión fue tan grande que los chicos cayeron de espaldas en la azotea de un edificio cercano al cual llegaron a salvo. Toda la parte superior del edifico quedó completamente en ruinas. Todas las calles aledañas al edificio del TCRI se vieron inundadas por partes de cuerpos metálicos y pequeños cadáveres de los Kraangs._

 _Justo después de la explosión, Mikey se dio cuenta amargamente que desde el principio Leonardo ya tenía planeado no salir con ellos. Al igual que Rafael, el pequeño Miguel Ángel estaba como en un estado catatónico, su rostro mostraba sólo una expresión de sorpresa, tristeza e incredulidad._

 _Donatelo fue el primero en reaccionar._

 _― ¡Vamos, tenemos que encontrar a Leo!_

 _Esa fue la señal para que tanto Rafael como Mikey salieran de su estupor, lágrimas amargas inundaban los ojos de Rafael, ¿Lo último que su hermano había escuchado de él iban a ser palabras ofensivas, palabras crueles? ¿El último recuerdo de Rafael habría de tener de su mejor amigo sería aquella cara triste y esos ojos cristalinos de su hermano mayor después de escuchar sus quejas e insultos?_

 _Rafael no podía seguir pensando pues estaba seguro de que se habría vuelto loco si hubiese seguido. Pedía con toda su alma encontrar a su hermano con vida para pedirle una disculpa, para ya no hacerlo sentir nunca más como una basura. Mikey buscaba por todos lados, sin importarle en lo más mínimo si las personas lo veían o no. Al asegurarse que su hermano no estaba fuera del TCRI, se dirigieron otra vez a las ruinas aún ardientes de lo que quedaba de la cima del edificio._

 _Con cuidado de no herirse con los fierros retorcidos o quemarse con algunas de las perecientes llamas, levantaron cuanto escombro pudieron tratando de encontrar a Leonardo._

 _Donatelo temía encontrar a su hermano o más bien, pedazos de su cuerpo. Estaba más alerta que los demás porque sabía que Rafael habría de odiarse el resto de su existencia y que Mikey tal vez hasta podría quitarse la vida al saber que su buen hermano había muerto. Por eso mandaba a cualquiera de ellos a buscar en los lugares que le parecían menos probables de tener trágicas evidencias de sus preocupaciones._

 _Y si, tuvo la suerte, o más bien la desdicha de ver primero a su hermano._

 _Leonardo se encontraba aún con vida, pero su cuerpo... era un milagro que aún funcionara. Donatelo antes de llamar a los demás se acercó a él para revisarlo. Uno de los huesos de su pierna derecha sobresalía, la protuberancia debido a la fractura desgarraba la piel que había quedado completamente inflamada por las altas temperaturas. Hasta que Donnie trató de ponerlo en una posición más cómoda, se dio cuenta que a su hermano le faltaba gran parte del brazo izquierdo._

 _Golpes de los pedazos de metal y muros que salieron despedidos habían dejado su marca en el cuerpo de Leonardo. Enormes rasguños y cortadas dejaban escapar cantidades significativas de sangre que parecían como listones de color escarlata adornando su cuerpo._

 _Leonardo al sentirse tocado, abrió sus ojos, pero era inútil, ya no podía ver, pero podía sentir y percibir a sus hermanos._

 _― Do... ― intentó pronunciar el nombre de su hermano, pero él le colocó con gentileza un dedo sobre sus labios para ahorrarle el esfuerzo._

 _― No gastes tu energía, Leo ― pudo decir el más listo sin tartamudear por la impresión ― pronto te sacaremos de aquí._

 _Leonardo trató débilmente de asentir. Donatelo le gritó a los demás para que lo ayudaran, esperaba que los demás también soportaran el ver a Leo en ese estado._

Al escuchar el llamado de su hermano Rafael y Miguel Ángel llegaron a ver la dolorosa escena.

― ¡Leo! ― Rafael no tenía palabras, el ver a su hermano en ese estado le había borrado de la mente todo el discurso planeado para pedir perdón, en él solo se anidaba el sentimiento de preocupación por el bienestar del mayor y de culpa al no saber escucharlo.

Cayó de rodillas a lado del cuerpo de su hermano, temía tocarlo pues la piel estaba llena de ampollas y quemaduras en gran parte de su piel.

― ¡Leo! ― la voz de Miguel Ángel sonó más a un susurro, el ver a su hermano en ese estado lo había impresionado demasiado. Su cuerpo no le respondía y gruesas lágrimas comenzaron a salir de sus ojos, sollozaba sin control y en su pensamiento solo estaba la idea "Es mi culpa, yo deseaba que él viniera a salvarnos. Él está muriendo por mi culpa" con las manos sobre el pecho se había quedado inmóvil, de pie, frente a su hermano mayor.

Leonardo trató de identificar la silueta de sus hermanos, al encontrarlas sólo les dedicó una leve sonrisa, la misma con la que solía dar seguridad a sus hermanos y que, en esta ocasión, reflejaba su felicidad al saber que todos estaban bien. Este simple acto dejó frio a Rafael.

― "Soy tan torpe que nunca lo entendí, su sonrisa no era para burlarse, era para ayudarnos, por Dios, ¿Qué he hecho?" ― Pensaba el temperamental.

― ¡Rápido! Hay que llevarlo a la guarida ― Ordenaba Donatello ― ¡RAFAEL! ― Grito al ver la inmovilidad de su hermano, con esto lo hizo reaccionar ― Con cuidado, tiene huesos rotos ― Usando su banda cinturón y vara bo afianzó la pierna de Leonardo para que se moviera lo menor posible, hizo un torniquete en lo que quedaba de su brazo para detener el sangrado, esto provocó quejidos salidos de la garganta de su hermano ― Sé que duele Leo, pero es necesario, estarás bien, te lo aseguro, estarás bien, nos iremos a casa y ahí te recuperarás. Lo prometo.

Rafael entonces cargó en brazos a su hermano con el mayor cuidado que pudo hacerlo, era difícil pues parte de su piel se quedaba pegada sobre su cuerpo y con el mínimo movimiento parecía que ésta se rasgaba y caía, dejando expuesta su herida a carne viva. Pesaba mucho menos de lo que recordaba, ahora, entre sus brazos, se le figuraba a un niño indefenso en busca de consuelo y protección.

― Ya nos vamos a casa, todo estará bien ― comenzó a caminar de forma constante para salir del lugar. Una vez retirado Leonardo, Donatello comenzó a buscar la parte faltante del brazo de su hermano, al encontrarla se percato que se había cercenado de manera limpia, un solo corte había sido suficiente para separarlo del cuerpo, posiblemente Leonardo no se había dado cuenta de ello, él esperaba que no hubiese sentido dolor al suceder, quería tener ese consuelo. Guardó esa parte de brazo en el bolso que siempre llevaba a las rondas de vigilancia, lo envolvió en vendas y lo guardó dispuesto a seguir a Rafael. Al dirigirse donde el mayor Donatello se percató de la inmovilidad de Mikey por lo que lo abrazó gentilmente y guiándolo lo ayudó a avanzar.

― Vamos Mikey, es hora de ayudar a Leo ― Y sin decir palabra los dos siguieron a Rafael.

El camino a la alcantarilla se sentía eterno y Leonardo comenzaba a quejarse, ligeros sonidos involuntarios salían de su boca ― Leo, hermano… ― Rafael trataría de darle consuelo pero vio en su hermano silenciosas lágrimas de verdadero dolor, no se había dado cuenta del rastro de sangre que dejaba tras de ellos, Leonardo se desangraba poco a poco sin que hubiera forma de detenerlo, el dolor era insoportable, no podía quejarse por falta de energía, sabía que su momento había llegado aunque hubiera deseado que su familia no lo viera así, no quería ser la causa de su tristeza ― Resiste hermano, ya casi llegamos a casa y todo estará bien.

Finalmente llegaron a la guarida, Miguel Ángel se detuvo en medio de la sala viendo cómo sus hermanos, sin detenerse, se dirigieron al laboratorio de Donnie que también era usado como enfermería o sala de operaciones cuando era necesario. Depositaron a Leonardo en una camilla mientras Donatello preparaba toda clase de medicamentos, sueros y anestésicos para aliviar el dolor y las heridas de su hermano.

― ¡Donnie! ― Escuchó la voz de Rafael y al mirarlo vio su mirada de terror, la piel quemada de Leonardo se había quedado pegada en su cuerpo abriendo más heridas sangrantes debido a la fricción durante la caminata, pero lo que realmente asustaba a Rafael era que había dejado de sentir el sosegado palpitar de su hermano.

 **Continuará…**


	3. Chapter 3

Las partes en letras normales pertenecen a Akiane.

 _Las partes en letras Itálicas son mías._

* * *

 _Todos los miembros de la familia pasaron la noche más larga y angustiosa de sus vidas. Después de que Donatelo logró que el corazón de Leonardo volviera a palpitar, todos se concentraron en ayudar al atribulado e improvisado médico a atender todas las heridas en el cuerpo del hermano mayor._

 _Cada una de las operaciones principales le tomó horas realizarlas, poner de nuevo el hueso de la pierna de Leonardo en su lugar, pegarle el brazo al cuerpo, conectarlo a las máquinas que ayudarían a mantenerlo respirando sin que gastara sus propias energías, para que su cuerpo se concentrara en sanar, conectar su sistema circulatorio a bolsas con soluciones para aliviarle el dolor, medicamentos para combatir infecciones y mezclas nutritivas para que su cuerpo tuviese los "ladrillos" para comenzar la reconstrucción de todo lo que estaba dañado._

 _Pero antes de todo ello, Donatelo sabía que lo primero que debía realizar era una transfusión para que su hermano aguantara todos los procedimientos médicos que necesitaba. Rafael fue quien se ofreció de inmediato. A pesar de la debilidad después de transferir parte de su sangre al cuerpo de su hermano, Rafael no quiso abandonar la habitación para descansar. Nada lo convenció de irse, ni los consejos de su padre, ni las razones de Donatelo ni los ojos llorosos de Mikey._

 _Comenzaba a amanecer cuando Donatelo, al terminar de dar la última puntada para unir el brazo cercenado de Leo, vendarlo y verificar que todo estuviese en orden, técnicamente se desplomó en el suelo dando un suspiro que mezclaba el alivio y la satisfacción. Mikey se acercó a su hermano de morado, colocó una almohada debajo de su cabeza y lo cubrió con una manta ahí mismo para dejarlo dormir._

 _Antes de hacerle compañía en el suelo, Mikey sostuvo la mano del brazo menos comprometido de su hermano mayor y depositó un beso en ella, sonrió y se acostó junto a Donnie._ _Rafael tenía ya un rato que se había desmayado y a pesar de toda su terquedad y preocupación, también cayó justo en el lugar donde se encontraba de pie. Su pecoso hermanito ya también se había ocupado de él para que estuviese un poco más cómodo._

 _El Maestro Splinter, no teniendo tanta necesidad del sueño como lo necesitan sus hijos, se dedicó a vigilar todo lo que ayudaba a su pequeño héroe a seguir existiendo. Las bolsas con líquidos con diferentes propósitos, la máquina que monitoreaba los latidos del corazón de Leo, el artefacto que auxiliaba al joven líder para respirar, hasta los detalles que no eran una cuestión de vida o muerte, como mantenerlo cómodo y abrigado en su cama. El viejo roedor se había mantenido sereno para no entorpecer en nada todas las acciones de Donatelo y para ayudar en todo lo que se pudiera._

 _Al quedarse solo en el mundo consciente, Splinter tocó con suavidad el rostro de su pequeño Leonardo como si fuese un objeto sagrado, hablándole con voz que se esforzaba en mantenerse tranquila a pesar de quebrarse de momento a momento._

 _― Hijo mío, no hay palabras en ningún idioma que puedan expresar con exactitud lo orgulloso que estoy de ti. Has cumplido tu misión más importante: traer a todos los miembros de tu equipo de vuelta y a salvo._

 _― Y eso es lo que más me duele… no pude permitirte tener una vida con menos responsabilidades, te negué una y otra vez el tiempo al que cualquier jovencito como tú tiene derecho para cultivar los intereses que te hubiesen podido dar una vida más gustosa, más divertida, más digna de vivirse…_

 _― Por todos los cielos… pareciera que es en este preciso momento en el que me doy cuenta de todo lo que aparté de ti pensando en que era mejor para todos… menos para ti… pero estoy seguro que esa parte de mi pensamiento no la compartes porque desde que noté lo mucho que amabas a los tres pequeños hermanos que tienes ― la vieja rata se tocó el pecho, como si le doliese el corazón por la culpa ― sabía que este día llegaría, nunca habrías de dejarlos sufrir, nunca._

 _― Sacrificaste todo de ti en bien de tu familia… tanto… ― los sentimientos del sensei estaban por completo al descubierto ― pero tengo mi castigo por negarme a verlo, justo ahora, en el momento en que quiero pedirte perdón, no puedo abrazarte porque tengo temor de lastimarte más…_

 _Después de esas sinceras palabras llenas de dolor, las siguientes horas transcurrieron en un absoluto silencio._

 _Pasaron los días y parecía que Leonardo mejoraba, pero no despertaba. Rafael no se alejaba de su hermano, permanecía siempre al lado de la cama de Leonardo incansablemente mirándolo dormir, esperando con ansias ser lo primero que viera Leo al despertar. Ya no tenía su bandana puesta pues a cada momento tenía que cambiarla porque siempre estaba húmeda por su tristeza._

 _― Rafa... tienes que dormir un poco... ― le aconsejaba Donatelo a pesar de que sabía que Rafael no le contestaría ni le haría caso._

 _Mikey también tenía la misma terca intención de hacer lo mismo que su hermano de rojo, pero él si se rendía al cansancio, no sólo físico sino anímico que todos sufrían, Donatelo regresaba de la habitación de Mikey a donde lo había llevado cargando para que durmiera más cómodamente._

 _Pasaron tres semanas y la condición de Leonardo no cambiaba, su piel había sanado poco a poco y parecía que el resto de su cuerpo también mejoraba un poco, pero la inconsciencia no lo abandonaba._

 _Al cumplirse el mes, Donatelo comenzó a realizarle muchas pruebas a su hermano mayor, tales pruebas las realizaba cada dos días hasta que consiguió una conclusión a lo que le pasaba a Leonardo._ _Una semana después, Donatelo, al ver que todos estaban reunidos, como casi siempre, alrededor de Leonardo, les anunció:_

 _― Tengo... algo que decirles a todos... ― el tono triste al inicio dio paso a un tono resignado después, algo que hizo que todos sintieran un miedo visceral. El ver que de los ojos de Donatelo se desprendían grandes lágrimas, todos supieron de inmediato que lo que iba a decir no era nada bueno._

 _― Leo... él..., bueno, he llegado a la conclusión de que tiene muerte cerebral… la toxicidad del gas que lo rodeaba, aunado a que gastó gran parte de su energía vital y la hemorragia que sufrió al venir hasta aquí, fueron las razones por la cuales ese día, cuando cerró sus ojos, fue el final para él ... ya no va a despertar... ― dijo casi con disgusto hacia sí mismo como si él hubiera tenido la culpa de no haberlo podido evitar, como si el haber puesto en funcionamiento el corazón de Leo una vez más fuera el inicio de una broma de mal gusto._

 _Los labios del pequeño Mikey temblaron al escuchar eso y sus ojos se quedaron fijos en su hermano ― No... ― fue la única palabra que pudo decir antes de desvanecerse, el dolor fue demasiada para él, el destino fue piadoso con el más joven al salvarlo de lo que pronto iba a suceder._

 _― ¡MIENTES! ¡ESTÁS MINTIENDO! ― Rafael se abalanzó sobre el más listo, si eso era verdad, no podría pedirle perdón a su hermano, no podría decirle lo mucho que lo amaba, ni hacerle saber que era dueño de toda su admiración. Rafael estaba dispuesto a cuidar de Leonardo por el resto de la vida si es que quedaba con secuelas graves de todo lo que tuvo que soportar y ahora ese mismo destino que había privado a Mikey de más sufrimiento ahora comenzaba a torturarlo a él._

 _Rafael, al ver en los ojos de su hermano más listo que él también deseaba que fuera una mentira no pudo soportarlo, sujetó uno de sus sais dispuesto a enterrarlo profundamente en su pecho. Donatelo y su padre impidieron semejante acción, Rafael aullaba de dolor, comenzó a gritar que no era justo que su hermano se llevará con él un paquete de palabras ofensivas, que necesitaba más tiempo para enmendar todo, pero no estaba escrito que sus deseos se concedieran, ya nunca más..._

 _Splinter estuvo de acuerdo en desconectar a su hijo después de un día dedicado a las despedidas._

 _― Adiós mi buen hermano, descansa en paz, tal y como alguien tan bueno y noble como tú merece... ― Dijo con voz entrecortada el más listo, apenas y podía ver a todos con tantas lágrimas que derramaba._

 _― Dentro de mi mente he construido un paraíso en el cual yo sé que podrás visitarme cuando quieras Leo, jugaremos todo el tiempo y comeremos todos los duces que más te gustaban... ¿puedo creer en eso, verdad padre? ― preguntaba el menor a su maestro que instintivamente sabía que la mente amorosa de Mikey había encontrado un refugio para no ceder a la locura, Splinter lo único que hizo fue asentir..._

 _Rafael sentía que de un momento a otro iba a desmayarse, se mordía con fuerza los labios por que la emoción que formaba un gran nudo en su garganta le impedía hablar, pero sus ojos rojos de tanto llorar eran la mejor prueba de que en cuanto Leonardo fuera desconectado, la vida ya no tendría sentido para él._

 _Splinter asintió levemente y Donatelo con mano decidida, apagó todos los sistemas que ayudaban a Leonardo a seguir respirando, su pecho subía y bajaba cada vez más lentamente y en cuanto se detuvo, Rafael no pudo soportarlo y salió gritando del laboratorio._

 _― ¡SÓLO QUERÍA UNA OPORTUNIDAD! ¿¡ERA MUCHO PEDIR!? ¿¡CÓMO PODRÉ SEGUIR ADELANTE SABIENDO QUE SE FUE PENSANDO QUE LO ODIABA!? ¡PERDÓNAME HERMANO!_

 _Justo después de eso, Rafael cayó inconsciente._

…..

Rafael no soportó tanto dolor, tras su desmayo su padre lo llevó a su habitación.

― Mi pequeño ― Le decía mientras limpiaba sus mejillas de las lágrimas que aún derramaba ― Leonardo, te has ido y en nosotros dejas un gran vacío que jamás habremos de llenar, ¿qué vamos a hacer ahora sin ti? ¿Qué haremos sin ti? ― El padre arropó a su temperamental hijo a quien pudo ver tan indefenso como cuando eran pequeños y necesitaban quien los amparara.

Esa noche estuvo plagada de tormentosas pesadillas para Rafael, podía verse cuando niño a punto de ser comido por un cocodrilo y ser salvado por su hermano, recordó cómo Leonardo no descansó hasta sacarlo del control mental al que Destructor lo había sometido, llegó a su mente todas aquellas veces en que su hermano trataba de ser cariñoso con él y fue rechazado porque lo creía una muestra de debilidad.

― Yo fui culpable, soy el único culpable, Leo, Leo perdóname, no era mi intención, nunca lo fue, soy un torpe, perdón ― La tristeza que sentía era tan grande que no soportaba tanto dolor, quería gritarlo, sacarlo y no podía. Una fuerte presión en el pecho, un dolor en la garganta, sentía ahogarse en ese sentimiento y no lo podía expresar. Al clarear el alba sus pesadillas se detuvieron al ser despertado por Donatello, el genio no ocultaba sus llorosos ojos, a pesar de ello sus manos hábilmente tomaba los signos vitales de Rafael.

― Rafa… disculpa por despertarte, pero estaba preocupado por ti, dime ¿Cómo te sientes? ― Rafael miró a otro lado.

― ¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa? ― De inmediato Donatello se sintió rechazado.

― Pe-perdona Rafael, no… no quise molestarte ― Conocía muy bien ese tono de voz, Donatello siempre lo usaba cuando estaba nervioso, triste o confundido y una vez más recordó cómo Leonardo le quitaba cualquier rastro de temor e inseguridad transformándolo en confianza para que su hermanito siguiera haciendo lo que mejor hacía, ser una gran apoyo para el equipo con su gran capacidad intelectual, pero ahora Leonardo ya no estaba, esa fuerte piedra sobre la que se apoyaban ya no estaba más, debía afrontarlo aunque no quisiera hacerlo.

Donatello se levantaba con manos temblorosas y cuando estaba al filo de la puerta sintió la mano de Rafael sobre su hombro.

― Perdona hermano, gracias por preocuparte por mí pero quiero saber, ¿tú estás bien? ― Donatello solo lo veía asintiendo y Rafael, evocando el actuar de su hermano mayor, sin decir nada lo abrazó, un abrazo tan sorpresivo y lleno de comprensión que Donatello solo atino en llorar mientras respondía su abrazo.

― Rafa… Leo, Leo ha muerto… no puede hacer nada, no pude salvarlo, todo es mi culpa ―. El hermano genio había soportado valerosamente todo este tiempo atendiendo las heridas del mayor pero era hasta ese momento de comprensión que sintió el apoyo para llorar la muerte de su hermano, de mostrar toda la tristeza que su alma cargaba ―Yo he sido el culpable de todo, si no lo hubiera dejado adentro, debí ir tras de él cuándo nos liberó, sin embargo…

― Nos salvaste Donnie- le contestó su hermano acariciando su caparazón en forma reconfortante, Rafael se estaba dando cuenta de que ahora le correspondía a él seguir con la labor de su hermano aunque tuviera el corazón destrozado ― No te arrepientas de nada porque tú no eres responsable, Donnie, de no haber sido por ti todos estuviéramos muertos ahora, tú has hecho lo que Leo te pidió. Tú no te equivocaste hermano. Lo has hecho bien, nunca dudes de ello.

Dejó que su hermano se desahogara, ahí sentados en el suelo Donatello sacó todo su estrés, frustración y dolor que lo había aprisionado estos últimos meses. Quedó exhausto, con ayuda de Rafael fue a su habitación y se recostó en su cama aún con lágrimas en los ojos para dormir un poco. Seguramente no había dormido durante toda la noche al preparar el cuerpo de Leonardo, necesitaba prepararse para ser cremado, según las costumbres orientales para que el alma descansara en paz necesitaba liberarse completamente de su cuerpo terrenal.

Se asomó a la habitación de Miguel Ángel, lo vio semi-cobijado e inquieto por una posible pesadilla, el oso con el que acostumbraba dormir había caído de la cama, escuchaba sus sollozos y el nombre del mayor en sus labios. Le preocupaba cómo su hermano seguiría de ahora en adelante sin Leonardo, cómo habrían de seguir todos sin su hermano. Entró a la habitación, acomodó el oso entre los brazos de su hermanito, lo arropo y puso una mano sobre su frente, con esto el menor se tranquilizó hasta tener un sueño regular. Después de eso salió y cerró la puerta dando un hondo respiro.

― Le he robado la felicidad a toda la familia ― Concluía, la depresión en la que estaba era muy grande, no quería admitir la realidad, deseaba que fuera un mal sueño del cual pudiera despertar pero se daba cuenta de que no era así, su hermano mayor estaba muerto y él lo había provocado.

Fue donde Leonardo, lo vio como cuando solía meditar, tranquilo, pacifico. De no ser por su pálida piel y frio tacto estaría seguro que despertaría en cualquier momento, sus manos estaban sobre su abdomen. Rafael apoyó su cabeza sobre uno de sus brazos.

― Leonardo… ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué moriste? No debiste ser tú, yo, yo soy el único culpable, yo debí haber muerto, por favor, quiero tomar tu lugar, deseo tomar tu lugar, quiero ir en tu lugar, tu eres más importante para esta familia que yo y yo no lo soportaré, no soportaré estar aquí sabiendo que te causé la muerte, soy el peor de los hermanos, no pude contenerme, hubiera querido tener la oportunidad de retractarme de todo lo que te dije pero no pude y te has ido pensando eso. Ya no puedo seguir con toda esta carga, por favor Leonardo, perdóname.

Rafael se quedó todo el día a lado de su hermano, por la noche la familia cargó el cuerpo de Leonardo por la alcantarilla hasta las afueras de la ciudad, montaron una gran hoguera donde colocaron el cuerpo de su hermano para incinerarlo completamente, durante todo ese tiempo todos guardaron silencio.

Al terminar, Splinter recogió las cenizas de su hijo y las guardó en un frasco de cristal azul, el cual acomodaron a un lado de la fotografía a Leonardo en el pequeño altar encontrado en el dojo.

― Ahora tu alma ya es libre hijo mío, lamento no haberte dado la oportunidad de ser un niño libre de responsabilidades, de haberte aprisionado con el peso que todo líder debe tener, nunca debí presionarte de esa manera, eras tan solo un niño y tu único deber era el ser feliz, hijo mío, perdóname por ser un padre demasiado estricto para ti, eso solo que, mucho se espera de a quien mucho se le da, y yo podía ver en ti el gran guerrero y líder formidable que podías llegar a ser, te guié y preparé para toda esa responsabilidad, perdóname hijo mío.

Con gran pesar el deprimido padre se dirigió a su habitación, repentinamente sintió todo el peso de los años, en un solo día. Rafael se encargó de ver que sus hermanos comieran algo antes de ir a dormir y una vez en su habitación quería dormir para no despertar nunca más.

…..

 _Aún en medio de sus sueños Rafael no dejaba de estar presionado por la culpa, nunca tenía control sobre lo que soñaba, pero esta vez, parecía que sus pies lo llevaban a un lugar que sólo él y Leo conocían._

 _Llegó al lugar, un cruce donde varios enormes tubos del desagüe principal de la ciudad desembocaban, justo al lado de aquellos enormes cilindros de concreto que dejaban caer enormes cantidades de agua, estaba una puerta que a pesar de estar cubierta de óxido, se mantenía en una sola pieza._

 _Aquella puerta no tenía cerradura sólo se mantenía entrecerrada por una cadena que estaba suelta y sin candado. Al entrar, el hedor ya no era tan penetrante y más allá, después de caminar por un estrecho pasillo se llegaba a una habitación que había sido destinada a controlar el flujo de las corrientes en caso de una gran inundación._

 _Aquel abandonado cuarto de control había sido convertido en un pequeño campo de juegos. Una pelota desinflada por aquí, unos patines sin ruedas por allá y otros objetos infantiles estaban regados por doquier._

 _Justo en ese lugar Rafael y su mejor amigo se enfocaban en ser níños y mejores amigos. Nada de pequeños hermanitos que cuidar por traviesos, nada de pensar en entrenamientos, nada de escuchar de labores de limpieza, sólo risas y diversión._

 _Antes de que pudiera recoger la pelota del suelo para seguir recordando mejores tiempos, una pequeña tortuga de piel tan verde como las copas de los árboles tiernos de un hermoso bosque, salía de detrás de una vieja consola de control, asustándolo._

 _― ¡BUUUUH! ― Gritó el pequeño Leo sonriéndose al ver la cara asombrada de su hermano ― ¡Está vez te atrapé, Rafa!_

 _― ¡Claro que no! Lo que pasa es que estaba distraído... ― Rafael en su sueño le seguía la corriente a su recién fallecido hermano._

 _― ¿Vamos a seguir con nuestro juego de fútbol? ― preguntaba Leo a su hermano quien suspiró hondamente recordando aquellos juegos en los que el resto del mundo no existía._

 _― ¡Claro! Sigamos, yo iba ganando ― Rafael decidió seguir inmerso en la felicidad que lo embargaba recordando sus momentos de felicidad, antes de que Leonardo fuera capturado por el mundo de las responsabilidades del cual ya no pudo nunca escapar._

 _Horas enteras transcurrieron y Rafael no quería salir de ahí nunca más, el sólo pensar que tenía que enfrentar el vivir en un mundo sin su adorado hermano mayor, el cual pensaba que había muerto por culpa suya, era demasiado para él, prefería esconderse en sus recuerdos, donde la realidad no pudiera nunca alcanzarlo para golpearlo constantemente con puños repletos de pesadas verdades._

 _Pero llegó el momento en que su hermano le dijo:_

 _― Hay que regresar, Rafa, esto ya se terminó._

 _― Sólo un poco más... Leo... por favor... ― Rafael se resistía a despertar, tal vez si tenía suerte su cuerpo físico habría de caer en coma y él podría estar en su sueño... no hasta la eternidad... pero si hasta el momento de reunirse de verdad con su hermano para echarse a sus pies implorando el perdón._

 _― Rafael... ― El tono de la voz de Leonardo en el sueño de Rafael había cambiado de un segundo a otro, ahora ya no se escuchaba como el pequeño de siete u ocho años que jugaba con él, sino que ahora era la voz de su preocupado hermano mayor, enfundada en su tono de liderazgo._

 _― Leo... ― Después de voltear, el ver a su hermano mayor tal y como estaba justo cuando lo encontraron, fue el acabose para lo que Rafael podía soportar. Antes de que Leonardo pudiera seguir hablándole, Rafael cumplía su deseo más anhelado desde ese horrendo día en que lo habían dejado ir._

 _― ¡LEO! ¡PERDÓNAME! ― El más rudo dejó de serlo en cuanto se abrazó a los pies de su hermano mayor. Lo sujetaba con tal fuerza… como si se tratara de un enemigo al que intentaba detener a toda costa. Leonardo no permitió que esa situación durara mucho, se arrodilló para abrazar a Rafael quien se abrazó a su hermano, muy dispuesto a arrebatárselo a quien quiera que tuviese la osadía de volvérselo a arrebatar, aunque fuese la muerte en persona._

 _Rafael esperaba escuchar algún reproche, pero en vez de eso, Leonardo sólo se enfocaba en recordarle todos los hermosos recuerdos, riéndose de los momentos graciosos, recordándole los momentos solitarios que tuvieron que afrontar en esos días en que su padre se iba a buscar alimentos por dos o más días. Todos los momentos que compartieron buenos, malos, tristes, felices, días, noches, toda una vida..._

 _― Rafael, escúchame ― la voz de Leonardo le anunciaba a Rafael que por segunda vez habría de perder a su hermano, y aunque ya había liberado su alma de la culpa, el dolor ahora ocupaba todo ese espacio que había quedado libre de ella._

 _― ¡NO HABLES!... Leo... por favor... ¡LLÉVAME CONTIGO!... ― ese ruego había sido como si Rafael se hubiese arrancado el corazón... y tal vez así fue..._

 _― No puedo hacer eso, hermanito ― le contestó el mayor sonriéndole con ternura ―, no quiero privarte de toda la diversión que habrás de tener en el futuro, de las experiencias que habrás de vivir, del privilegio de crecer y convivir con nuestros hermanitos, nuestros amigos. Quiero que vivas por ti. Prométeme que lo harás._

 _Rafael al ver todo el amor de su hermano en sus palabras que muchas veces pensó que eran tan aburridas como sus sermones, toda su ternura en esa sonrisa que había malpensado era para burlarse de él, toda su esperanza en los ojos que lo habían visto con preocupación, no pudo oponerse, pero le pidió un último favor a su hermano._

 _― ¿Te quedarás conmigo hasta que despierte?_

 _― Claro ― era en esos momentos en los que Rafael podía darse el lujo de portarse como si fuese un ser indefenso, pues Leonardo nunca se burlaba de él por eso o por su miedo a los insectos._

 _Leonardo, en forma de espíritu, tenía la capacidad para estar en varios lugares al mismo tiempo._

 _Llegó a la habitación de Mikey, al verlo sumergido en un sueño intranquilo, lo arropó, le dio un beso en la frente y le susurró: ― Claro que jugaremos todos los días en ese lugar que construiste para nosotros en tu mente, mi pequeño adorado. Que esa felicidad y diversión que vamos a tener se reflejen todos los días del resto de tu vida en tu hermosa sonrisa para que tu alegría nunca desaparezca. Recuerda que te amo con toda mi alma ― Leonardo se acostó al lado del pequeño Mikey quien en automático se volteó para asirse con fuerza a su hermano mayor quien sonrió y cerró sus ojos disfrutando de la calidez no sólo de los brazos del travieso pecoso sino también del candoroso amor del más pequeño entre ellos._

 _Otra parte de él después se apareció en el laboratorio y se acercó al lado de su hermano más listo: ― Recuerda que siempre creí en ti y en tu hermosa mente creativa y bondadosa, así que nunca dudes de tus capacidades ni de tus decisiones, gracias por todo lo que hiciste por mí, mi admirado genio. Me llevo conmigo la suave sensación de tus manos tan hábiles para acallar el dolor en mi cuerpo, siempre me acompañarán las palabras breves, concisas y acertadas que les decías a los demás cuando te pedían instrucciones para ayudarte a cuidar de mí, atesoraré por siempre todo lo que compartimos al estudiar juntos cuando me ayudabas a mantener mi mente en forma. Gracias mi pequeño Donnie. Leonardo lo abrazó para luego dejarlo de nuevo apoyado en el teclado de su computadora, se sentó a su lado, frotando suavemente el caparazón del de morado, transmitiéndole la confianza y el valor que necesitaba sentir de su hermano para salir adelante._

 _En la habitación de Splinter, Leonardo guardó el respeto que siempre tuvo por él y saludó a su sensei con respeto antes de acercarse a él mientras meditaba, dentro del plano astral, Splinter no tuvo necesidad de intercambiar palabras; sus miradas lo decían todo, las de Splinter mostraban orgullo y el ansia de una expresar una disculpa, las de Leo, una gratitud inmensa. Pero a pesar del protocolo, Leonardo se arrojó en brazos de su padre y se dejó mimar por él como cuando fue pequeño._

 _― Yo también tenía muchas ganas de abrazarlo, padre ― dijo Leo con sinceridad disfrutando de las manos que acariciaban su cabeza y su caparazón al mismo tiempo que lo abrazaban con fuerza._

 _― Padre, tengo algo que comunicarle ― anunció el joven líder separándose un poco de su padre después de varios minutos de regocijarse con su amor._

 _― Dentro de poco lo que queda del grupo rebelde de los Kraangs será vencido por aquellos de su misma especie que desean la paz. Como Destructor y todo su grupo deseaban una alianza, también serán derrotados por ellos con ayuda de mis hermanos. Todos ellos saldrán con bien ―. Splinter mostró asombro por la noticia dada por su hijo acerca del futuro, pero estaba contento de que sus hijos estarían a salvo._

 _― ¿Podría pedirle un favor, padre? ― Splinter lo miró ávidamente, dispuesto a hacer lo que fuera que su hijo quería, la última voluntad es siempre algo sagrado._

 _― Después de esa gran batalla, todos en la ciudad ya no tendrán miedo de los mutantes… me gustaría que mis hermanos puedan vivir una vida tranquila y normal, ¿sería posible?_

 _― Hijo, no te preocupes por nada, yo haré todo lo que esté en mis manos para que ellos disfruten de la vida, te lo juro._

 _― Papá… gracias por todo― Leonardo miró hasta del fondo del alma de su viejo padre ― por favor, ya no piense más en eso, yo sé que era necesario para que todo funcionara como debía ― Splinter se dio cuenta de que Leonardo percibía sus sentimientos de culpa por todo lo que él tuvo que sacrificar, pero el joven líder le ahorró esas palabras con un suave abrazo ― Le agradezco con todo mi corazón que me haya educado y guiado por todo el camino para hacer lo que debía._

 _Leo regresó por completo al lado de Rafael quien lo miraba ya con tranquilidad, poco a poco sus ojos en el sueño se cerraban y la sonrisa de su hermano mayor nunca disminuyó y sus ojos nunca dejaron de verlo con alegría, pero llegó el momento y Rafael despertó._

…..

Una cálida caricia, un beso en la frente, un fuerte abrazo y una última sonrisa, así fue cómo la familia despertó de su ensoñación casi al mismo tiempo, y de igual forma los hermanos salieron de sus habitaciones encontrándose en el pasillo.

― ¿Hermanos? ― Decía Mikey tallándose los ojos ― ¿Qué sucede? ― en ese instante percibieron la energía de Leonardo pasar entre ellos con dirección al dojo, de inmediato se miraron unos a otros y sin decir más siguieron a su hermano.

― Ve tranquilo hijo mío ― Escucharon a su padre despedirse del mayor, al acostumbrarse sus ojos a la luz los hermanos alcanzaron a ver una sutil energía azul frente a Splinter, comprendieron de quien se trataba.

― Lo más difícil es saber que te tenemos en las venas y no poderte abrazar ― Dijo Rafael frente a todos ― Te extrañaremos, no te miento, pero eres libre. Ten la confianza de que yo los cuidaré, haré que estés orgulloso de mí, te prometo que demostraré que soy digno de confianza y así, el día en que nos volvamos a ver puedas regalarme esa sonrisa que me dice que todo estará bien.

― Siempre estarás con nosotros, te llevas una parte de nuestro corazón y a cambio te quedas en un rincón de los nuestros. Hermano, te queremos, de eso que no te quepa duda así como nosotros no dudamos de tu amor incondicional ― Miguel Ángel sentía paz al decir esas palabras, era un hecho que ese beso en la frente que sintió al despertar era de su hermano mayor.

― Te agradecemos todo tu apoyo, tu amor y confianza, nos has hecho crecer, aún ahora no puedo sentir ni temor ni incertidumbre, puedo sentirte Leo, puedo sentir todo el amor que nos dedicaste en vida y no dudo que eso no se borrará nunca. Gracias por todo.

Ante la mirada de todos los presentes la luz de Leonardo comenzó a desaparecer no así el sentimiento que había dejado dentro de los suyos.

― Hagamos que Leo se sienta orgulloso de nosotros ― Los últimos rayos del día se reflejaron con un tono rojizo sobre el árbol donde solía mediar su padre dando una sensación de calidez y calma a todos los presentes.

― Si Rafa, Leo siempre estará con nosotros, él nunca se irá. ― La luz se extinguió pero no así el fervoroso amor que Leonardo dejó en sus corazones, en sus almas.

 **FIN**


End file.
